elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Report to Caius Cosades
"You must deliver a package to Caius Cosades in Balmora" Overview *'Quest Giver: 'Sellus Gravius in Seyda Neen *'Locations: 'Balmora, Seyda Neen *'Next Quest: 'Antabolis Informant *'Reward: '''200 Gold *'Disposition: +10 Disposition (Caius Cosades), +20 Disposition (Rithleen), +20 Disposition (Tyermaillin), +20 Disposition (Nine-Toes), +20 Disposition (Surane Leoriane), +20 Disposition (Gildan), +20 Disposition (Sjorvar Horse-Mouth) *'''ID: A1_1_FindSpymaster *'''Difficulty: '''Low Quick walkthrough #Finish character creation and speak to Sellus Gravius. #The player will then be given a package to deliver, and also Directions to Caius Cosades. #(Optional): Follow Directions, and go to the South Wall Cornerclub, in Balmora. #Go to Caius Cosades' house and speak to him. Detailed walkthrough Tutorial You start on a ship being transported to Morrowind, you don't know why however. You are told to add your details to the imperial legion census. After you have added your details you can leave the room through the door to your left. You enter another room, pick up the dagger on the table and the lockpick to do the combat and lockpicking tutorials, search the baskets and sacks in the room to gain some alchemy ingredients. Exit the building through the door outside, before you go into the next building search the barrel for an engraved ring of healing. Head into the next building and speak to the captain for your orders. Sellus Gravius This quest is given by Sellus Gravius, in the Seyda Neen Census and Excise Office. Speak to him in order to be granted release papers, and thus, be given this quest. It is not essential that this quest is completed right away, but it does help further the story along.Talk to farngoth outside to give him the engraved ring of healing for an discount at Arneils traders in Seyda Neen. Sellus will order the delivery of a sealed package to Caius Cosades and to ask around in the South Wall Cornerclub in Balmora for Caius' location. Sellus will give the sealed package and a note called Directions to Caius Cosades, before the player leaves the office. Inquiries inside the South Wall cornerclub, reveal that Caius is a Skooma addict and to ask Bacola Closcius where Caius lives. Finding Caius When Bacola gives directions to Caius' house in Balmora, go outside the South Wall Cornerclub's front door, up the staircase to the right, turn left down the street and enter the house at the very end. Asking around inside the South Wall Cornerclub and asking Bacola where Caius lives is purely optional. One can just go straight to Caius' house and deliver the package to him. Once the package is delivered, the player must agree to obey Caius' orders, becoming a member of the Blades with the rank of Novice. Cauis will then advise the player to join a guild or faction and do freelance work in order to create the cover of a freelance adventurer. He will mention the Fighters Guild, Mages Guild, Imperial Cult, and Imperial Legion, specifically. Rewards If below level four, Caius Cosades will give 200 gold reward for speaking to him, which he suggests be used to go buy some armor and weapons. Speaking to him then about "Orders", will start the Antabolis Informant Quest. Trivia *There are a lot of items that can be taken during the character creation process. *Before leaving Seyda Neen, take some time to familiarize yourself with the game. Talk with the locals, explore the area, and get some items. *One can get information and additional items by visiting the various Blades Trainers that Caius speaks of. *Completion of this quest results in a disposition increase of all Blades Trainers, except Elone. Journal entries Category:Main Quests Category:Quests